Chronological Thoughts
by Reina De Corazones
Summary: If youve ever seen the show, "The Way We Do It',than you'll understand...It's actually really funny, atleast, all my friends think so...Heero & Duo have some "Chronological Thoughts" while chillin on the couch!!


**Authors Note**--This came to me as an idea at *checks clock* 9:30 at night. My family of 4 has just accomplished drinking one 2 liter of Pepsi for the day (With lots of thanks 2 me!!) And my sugar high is starting to fade,so I decided to......DRINK MO PEPSI!!!.....yah...Well, anywho, the idea for this came to me when reading a story called "the CIA meets Anime"....I just recently got my breath back...Anyways, I ALSO got the idea from a BET show called "The Way We Do It" and one of their skits is called 'Chronological thoughts'...yeah....you can just picture it after reading this fic, I've also been listening to Nelly's "Midwest Swing" on my computer and its on repeat....soo.....anywho...I'll try to make it as detailed as I possibly can...I'm starting to get really bored and it semmed like a good idea at the time....ssooo.......AAAAWWWW HERE IT GOES!!! (Kenan & Kel Show)  
~*~Disclaimer~*~ I don't own any of the things mentioned in this story,nor Bet,The Way We Do It,Kenan & Kel, and basically everything else, HOWEVER, I do own the couch and the chips!!!! .!!!  
  
P.S. Thanx to all you guys reviewing my otha story "All's Fair In Love And Motorcycles!" I'll try to live up to your expectations, Umeko and Kokori.Inc!!! Heavenly Anime Angel(), I'll try to update as fast as I can!!!  
  
Chronological Thoughts   
by......The Gundam Pilots  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(A/N:: seeing as you can't see the pictures in my odd mind, I'll do my best to describe errything to you through the powers of FF.Net!!)  
**Camera zooms in, you see a big, comfy couch with 3 people sitting there, one holding something in his hand, and the background is pure ghetto projectz style,can you just GUESS what they might be doing??**  
  
Duo: *COUGHCOUGHHACKCOUGH*   
  
Heero: .........  
  
Duo: *inhales deeply,slight cough* Awight,I got one...How come...*puff*...cain't nobody ever see that big *ss can of spinach dat Popeye got hidden up in his shirt....*puffs,pass*  
  
Wufei:(Yes,Wufei) *inhale* Yeah,...and how come Bluto or whoever he is dun just eat some Spinach,*puff* and whoop the shizite outta Popeye?*Pass*  
  
Heero:*Puff........wait*........*wait*........*puff*.........*wait*......*pass*.............  
  
Duo: You said it man!!! *cracks up*  
  
Heero: Awight, awight, get this,...If I go skatin, and I wear a size 20....am I rollin on dubs??  
  
Wufei: *snicker* Okay, Tell me Why....whenever you ask a teacher a question on a problem you can't understand...they respond with ANOTHER question?!  
  
Duo: *puff*...alright...okay, and how come, that guy on that one show....you know Wufei...  
  
Wufei: You mean that one guy?  
  
Duo: Naw,naw,...not him...The OTHER guy...  
  
Wufei&Heero: ooooohhhh.......  
  
Wufei: Yeah...so...what 'bout him??  
  
Duo:...........*wait for it*....I forgot......*cracks up*....*pass*  
  
Heero: How come...*puff*...Pluto has to live in a dog house, but Goofy, who's also a dog, gets to live inside a nice,warm, cozy house?? Why doesn't Pluto just like, rebel?  
  
Wufei: *Sits up real fast* INJUSTICE!!! *falls back onto couch,asleep*  
  
Duo&Heero: .................  
  
Duo: SO Heero, Why DO you always try to blow yourself up in your Gundam anyways, I mean, You're like in love with suicide missions.....  
  
Heero: *Puff, dazed look* No, actually Relena....  
  
Duo:....*sweatdrop*....  
  
Heero: See what happens is....whenever I consider giving up a misson, my spandex shorts become tighter, until it's so unbearlable that all I can do is blow myself up, that's why...  
  
Duo: Sooo...is that why you're always quiet...is it the shorts??  
  
Heero: Exactly.  
  
Duo: *sweatdrop*  
  
*Suddenly, Quatre pops in with a bags of chips and jumps on top of Wufei, who's knocked out asleep,mumbling something about injustice*  
  
Quatre: Hey buddies!! Here are those "Munchies" you asked for!!!  
  
Duo: SWEET!!!!* grabs bag, rips it open*  
  
Heero&Duo: *Devouring bags of chips*  
  
Wufei: *eyes pop open and he looks at Quatre*  
  
Quatre: *looks at Wufei*  
  
Wufei:................  
  
Quatre:................  
  
Wufei: .....................  
  
Duo&Heero: *eating like there's no tomorrow*  
  
Quatre: ............  
  
Wufei:.......................INJUSTICE!!!...........*head falls back down, asleep again*  
  
Quatre: *sweatdrop* Where's Trowa??  
  
Duo: *pauses eating long enough to look at Quatre* Who??  
  
Heero: You knoooowwww....The one with too much hair gel!!  
  
Duo: OOOHHH him!! You mean, the one we locked in the basement last night?  
  
Quatre: WHAT??!!! But he's terriffied of the dark! *gets up and runs through house, toward cellar door*  
  
Quatre: *throws door open and runs downstairs with a flishlight that he so conveniently happened to be carrying with him* *Sees Trowa, sitting in the dark, humming to himself in the fetal position, sucking his thumb, singing 'Mary Had A Little Lamb'* *sweatdrop*  
  
Trowa:....and everywhere that Mary went....*twitch twitch*  
  
Quatre: This is what I get for taking the guys on a trip to Jamaica!!!!!  
  
********************* *Meanwhile, upstairs*  
Heero: Hey Duo?  
  
Duo: Yeah Heero?  
  
Heero: Can a Teacher, *coughpuffcough* Can a teacher give a homeless kid "homework" ??  
  
Duo: .........  
  
Heero:.................*cough*............  
  
Duo: Hey Heero,  
  
Heero: Yeah Duo?  
  
Duo: I been thinkin....How come they try to say that Sesame Street is educational, when in reality, it's really bad for kids?  
  
Heero: What do you mean? *dazed look*  
  
Duo: You know, like, take Oscar The Grouch for instance, That right there is teaching kids discrimination.  
  
Heero: .............  
  
Duo: See, they judge poor Oscar before they even get to know him!! I mean, wouldn't you be grouchy if you lived in a garbage can?! The kids walk up to Oscar, and before he even says anything, all the kids automatically say "Oscar, you're such a Grouch! You're so mean!" and homeboy cain't even defend himself because they got that giant rubber duck right there that would probably knock him out if he said anything!!  
  
Heero: You mean Big Bird??  
  
Duo: Yeah  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!! *still sleeping*  
  
Heero:....*doesn't seem to notice*......Preach it Duo.....  
  
Duo: AND...don't you know they got a PIMP on that show?!  
  
Heero:...Reeeallllllllyyy.....  
  
Duo: I'm serious, I know a pimp when I see one!!  
  
Heero: Who are you taking about, Duo?  
  
Duo: I'm talkin bout that dude walkin around in that cape with that accent!!  
  
Heero: Count Dracula?  
  
Duo: YES!! You know he walks around flashin his money, why you think he counts all the time?! 1 ho,2 ho,3 ho,4. AND he got that pimp limp and that accent, man, I'm tellin you....  
  
Heero: Duo, I think that's enough thinkin for tonight....  
  
Duo: Maybe you're right.....  
  
Heero: Duo?  
  
Duo: Yus??  
  
Heero: .....One More thing.....  
  
Duo:.....What Heero.....  
  
Heero: .....can you put a homeless man on house arrest???  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
See what happens when you spend your whole day on AOL while drinking PEPSI??!! Well, anyways, I was bored, and I couldn't think of anything for my otha story, so, yeah. well, R&R, I guess!! In the meantime, I'll Holla!! *Walks outta there with her Pimp Limp, cane, sparkly sunglasses and rhinostone emdroidered cape.* ( I've been wathcing Doggy Fizzle Televizzle on MTV, can you tell?)  
  
Fazhizzle!!  
  
AUTHORS NOTE!!!!:::::::: I am in no way,shape or form promoting an type of drug use in this story, I simply thought that it would be funny and I had nothing else to do, so, if they put it on TV, I can put it on this story!!!  
SO, if you think that I'm trying to promote any type of drug usage by the *Puff & Pass* s', I'M NOT!! I hate drugs, they're nasty and icky and why anbody would want to smoke is BEYOND ME!!  
THEREFORE....you can take yo lawsuits and haterism AND KISS MAH GRITZ!!! Toodles! 


End file.
